Heat Wave
by phoebe9509
Summary: Heat makes people do crazy things


Emily shifted in her seat, trying to unstick her legs from the chair. Sweat rolled down her back and neck. She glanced up at Hotch, who had traded in his usual suit attire for something cooler.

"Did you find anything?" she rasped as she reached for the bottle of water on the table.

He shook his head and wiped away the perspiration that had appeared on his forehead. Her eyes dropped down to the paper work in front of her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could sit in the sweltering heat. Texas was hotter than hell, and the fact that the air conditioner at the police station was broken was not helping the matter. They just arrived two days ago for a case and everyone felt that they sweated off 20 pounds each. The water slid mercifully down her dry throat.

Her watch beeped, signaling that it was six o'clock. She'd been sitting in this room with Hotch since 10. She needed to get out of there…pronto. Between the heat that made it hard to breathe already and the dress shirt that was clinging to Hotch's body, she wasn't entirely sure which one was driving her more crazy. She shook her head trying to clear those thoughts from her head.

Don't go there Emily, she warned herself knowing full well what would happen if she did.

She forced herself to focus on the task at hand and nothing else. They needed to find this guy and get out of this state before they all melted into puddles like the wicked witch of the west. Once again Emily was forced to move around to keep her thighs from sticking to the chair again. Thank God she and JJ ran to the store yesterday because if she had to come into this literal hell hole in pants, she was going to start shooting. She kept thinking about how she wanted to go back to the hotel and take a cold shower to rid herself of the heat and sweat that was clinging to her skin like black on asphalt. When her eyes went back to reading the words on the paper, they just seemed to blur together. She rubbed her eyelids wearily and continued on.

"Prentiss," Hotch said suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you happen to read a paper last night that dealt with witnesses?" he inquired cautiously.

"Yes, something about not being able to question them for some reason." She couldn't remember the reason why though.

She took a second to think before pushing her chair away from the table and stood to her feet. Her skirt stuck to her legs and had to be pulled away from her body. Hotch's footsteps echoed hers as he came up behind her. She looked over at him, his sleeves rolled up as far as they could go. No tie, the top few buttons of his shirt undone. She had a stifle a moan. He was looking for an explanation for where she was going and why.

"That paper has to be around here somewhere." They started looking through the stacks of papers that they had with them and suddenly she remembered where she read the paper in the first place. "It's in my room."

Hotch looked up at her and glared.

"I'm sorry, but I was reading it before I went to bed last night. It had been a long day and someone was rushing everyone around this morning that I forgot it. I'll go back to the hotel and grab it." Emily said as she grabbed the keys and pushed the button to the elevator. No way was she walking down three flights of steps in this heat. She'd probably pass out.

Hotch nodded his head in reply. She stepped inside the box and was surprised when he followed her. She said nothing though, but just reached out a slender finger and pushed the lobby button. She tried to rack her brain for the information about the witnesses but nothing was coming to her. Her back was leaned against the cool metal of the wall to the elevator as she attempted to pry the information from her brain. She felt his gaze on her.

"What?"

Hotch cleared his throat nervously and she finally opened her eyes.

Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he looking at me with eyes like that?

She found breathing increasingly difficult to do when he was looking at her like that. Heat was burning between her thighs, clogging her lungs, fogging her brain. She realized that the shirt she had worn today had a deep V cut in the front. That was what he had been staring at. Her breasts. What he was still staring at.

"Hotch…"

He sucked in a breath in through his teeth.

"Look at me."

His eyes locked onto hers.

"Do you want me?"

It was so blatantly sexual and open that it stole the words from him. She arched her eyebrows at him. In one quick stride, Emily was invading his space. Her elegant fingers ran up his chest and squeezed the muscles of his shoulders.

"The way you keep looking at me says it all. You want me…so take me."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue raided her mouth. She groaned into the kiss and pressed her hips forward finding that he was already hard with want.

"Please…let's hurry up and get to the hotel," she begged.

They separated and tried not to run to the SUV. She jammed the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. They went all speeds well over the limit, but the desperation overruled any sense that might have been present. The pair hadn't quite made it to the door when their lips latched. Hotch was pillaging her mouth again, pressing her to the door. They broke so that the door could be unlocked and they could step inside. Once the locks had been turned, they were at each other again.

Hotch ripped the shirt she wore, sending buttons scattering in all directions. Her skirt was yanked down and she kicked it away. Her nimble fingers reached for the fastenings on his pants. He allowed her to strip him down until he was standing before her in his boxers.

"Emily, you're so damn beautiful," he breathed, taking in the sight of her flawless skin.

"Fuck me Hotch."

It was an order. He took her over to where the full length mirror stood against the wall. He took the remaining garments off her before removing his boxers. She squeezed her eyes shut when he slid his fingers home.

"Open your eyes Emily."

She shook her head.

"Please?"

He used a deep baritone rumble. Slowly she opened her lids to reveal desire glazed irises.

"Look at you, look at how beautiful you are," he urged as he pumped his fingers into her burning heat.

She stared at their reflections. Her skin was flushed from heat and exertion and his hand was nested between her thighs. And it felt right. God it felt so right to be this way with him. His thumb found the swollen bundle of nerves and pressed against it.

"F-fuck!" she cried, bucking her hips up.

His tongue slid along the shell of her ear and down the side of her heated throat and back to her ear lobe. He gently bit down before sucking it into his mouth. The burning heat coiling was ready to erupt and with a few more pumps of his hand the right amount of pressure and the flames licked her insides. Her walls clenched and held him in a slick hot vice. When her high subsided, Hotch pulled her to the floor so that she was in front of him, her ass pressing against his raging hard on. He guided himself to his entrance and sheathed himself.

"God, yes!" he cried.

Emily's hand went around the back of her lover's neck as he began to thrust, setting a fast rhythm. One of his arms was wrapped around the small circumference of her waist while the other molded her breasts into his palms. His fingers tugged and teased the stiff peaks of her nipples and she moaned again.

"You like that?"

She nodded her head numbly, getting lost in the tightening in her groin and abdomen. Hotch's own climax was coming swifter though, and he was determined that she come again. His fingers sought that sweet spot again and began pressing and circling it. His body was tensing for its release and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. As the edge neared, their rhythm became more and more erratic.

"God, Emily you feel so fucking good," he ground out.

"So…so…Mmm…Aaron!"

The sound of his first name coming out in a moan from this beautiful woman was all it took for him to lose it. He shouted as he released inside of her, still pumping, determined that she get hers as well. His fingers became more insistent on her clit. The tremors of her second climax began and she dropped to all fours. They rode out the rest of the waves before collapsing to the floor. He rolled off of her, as not to crush her. The pair looked at each other.

"That was incredible," she told him.

He nodded his agreement.

"We should do this more often," he chuckled.

"Only not on the floor," she grimaced. "I've got carpet burns on my knees.

"Well we could always try to make it to the bed for round two."


End file.
